Konoha Rock!
by DoubleDreaming
Summary: When out looking for her teammates Ten-Ten gets an earfull of what Neji does when in the Christmas spirit. -Side special to Twisted songs al la Naruto- Jingle bell rock-


**Dreaming: picks up megaphone and tones down volume: instead of adding this to Twisted Songs al la Naruto, **

**I am making this a one shot.**

**Okay here's the **

**Fourth act preformed by –**looks at list in hand­ –_**Neji**_**?**

**If there's a song you just have to hear, then send it too me. You know my rules**

**But until then Christmas special # one!**

**Jingle bell rock.**

**Like all the songs if you get the timing right you can sing it too!**

"**Where the Hell is everybody." A very disgruntled Ten-Ten muttered. **

**The town was covered in stupid reindeer, and little kids were getting ready for a fat man to break into their houses and give them gifts because he had been stalking and monitoring them all year. **

**Or someone was just upset because she was standing alone in the spot where they agreed to meet to plan a holiday party for them and the senseis. **

**Of course Tsunade would be coming and probably spiking the punch, and of course it wouldn't be Christmas with out the white haired pervert getting mauled by kids because he tried to dress up as Santa to attract the 'ladies'. **

**Sighing Ten-Ten started back towards the Ramen stand, if Naruto was there maybe he could tell her where everyone was. Jumping onto the roof tops she hopped over them the way only a shinobi could. By knocking off every reindeer in her path and nailing others with various pronged objects. **

**Arriving at the Ramen stand she was surprised to find no Naruto in sight. Wow, is the world ending already?**

**Deciding it would be better to find her teammates first, Ten-Ten set off in the direction of the training grounds where she was sure to find Gai and Lee. She took two steps and faltered. Did she **_**really **_**want to interrupt and/or get dragged into their **_**Holiday Training**_**. **

**Shaking her head Ten-Ten set off in the opposite direction, towards the Hyuuga compound. I mean, Hyuuga's are extremely dignified so there's no chance that **_**they**_** would do something weird. Right?**

**Leaping over the compound roof tops Ten-Ten came to rest right out side of her teammate's window. Right as she was about to swing in she heard something. **

**Was that humming?**

**Ten-Ten ducked down and peered over the window ledge just as her "normal" male teammate entered the room.**

**The humming picked up again.**

**Ten-Ten couldn't believe her luck. She pulled out her camera as Neji opened his mouth…… **

**Jingle bell rock-Naruto Remix**

**Konoha, Konoha, Konoha rock.**

**Konoha sings and ninja's shouts ring**

**Setting and blowing up things on the run.**

**Now the party's just begun**

**Konoha, Konoha, Konoha rock.**

**Konoha runs in Konoha time.**

**Sparing and shouting in training grounds near**

**In the scorching air.**

**What a great time, it's the right time.**

**To fight the night away.**

**Konoha time is a fun time**

**To go sparing in a three-way fight**

**Kunai are sharp, pick up your feet**

**Training around the clock**

**Mix an a-mingle in the new techniques**

**That's the Konoha**

**That's the Konoha**

**That'**

**Konoha, Konoha, Konoha rock.**

**Konoha sings and ninja's shouts ring**

**Setting and blowing up things on the run.**

**Now the party's just begun**

**Konoha, Konoha, Konoha rock.**

**Konoha runs in Konoha time.**

**Sparing and shouting in training grounds near**

**In the scorching air.**

**What a great time, it's the right time.**

**To fight the night away.**

**Konoha time is a fun time**

**To go sparing in a three-way fight**

**Kunai are sharp, pick up your feet**

**Training around the clock**

**Mix an a-mingle in the new techniques**

**That's the Konoha**

**That's the Konoha**

**That's the Konoha rock!**

**Ten-Ten slowly put the camera back in her pocket so she could use both hands to hinder her spasmodic chuckles. When she was sure Neji was in another room – and not in view of the window- she took off. **

**Forget the Christmas party this was the best present ever. So much better than when Kiba and Naruto got caught under the Mistletoe.**


End file.
